


Furry Mishaps

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: .... and purring, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Potion mishaps are the best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so are cat ears, and tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Magnus flushed with a small laugh, but choked on the sound when a soft, humming purr filled his chest.





	Furry Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> "Not sure if you’re doing prompts atm but how about Malec with Magnus getting cat ears from a potion mishap + purring." was the prompt. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ this is my tumblr, feel free to come and send asks or just talk, I don't mind. <3 <3

Magnus crossed his arm, staring at his nails as Cat examined him. Jace and Clary were standing behind her, looking worried. 

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be life threatening,” She patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Thankfully,” She added with a strict look at the two Shadowhunters. “It should be a few hours and it should go away.” 

Magnus looked up at her with a frown, his dark, silky black cat ears flickering. He sighed, clapping his hands as he stood up. 

“This has been an exhausting, and eventful night,” He smiled as much as he could at Jace and Clary. “So I’m going home until this,” He motioned to his ears. “Goes away.”

Magnus reached out and hugged Cat gently, whispering a soft thanks to her. 

~~\----~~

All he wanted to do was sleep, curl up against Alec and sleep for a week. 

Magnus paused with his hand over the door knob, glancing down at the tail that swished behind him. 

“Babe?”

He put on a smile after he closed the door, bracing himself for this conversation. 

“Alexander, darling.” He started. “I...Um..”

“Did something happen?” Alec asked from the kitchen. 

Magnus let out a small laugh, stepping into the kitchen. “You could say that we had a small,  _ furry  _ potion mishap.” 

“Are you alright?” He heard the dishes Alec was, most likely, cleaning crash against the counter and Alec appeared in front of him, his hand froze in the air like he was going to grab him, but his hazel eyes were stuck on the black ears that twitched against the noise. “You have…”

“And a tail,” Magnus turned slightly and flicked his tail at Alec, who was staring at him with a confused look. “They should go away in a few hours, but until then...I’m stuck with them.”

Alec nodded slowly, smiling lopsidedly. “Well, at least you still look cute though.” 

Magnus flushed with a small laugh, but choked on the sound when a soft, humming purr filled his chest. Alec let out a laugh, covering his mouth as his eyes went wide. 

“I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“That was so cute!” Alec said, stepped up to him and wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling their bodies together.  Alec reached up and brushed his fingers over the soft fur on his ears, making them twitch and rub against his fingers. “It’s so soft.” He said quietly.    
Magnus chuckled with a yawn, leaning his head against Alec’s neck. 

“Can we take a nap?”

“It’s like 2 in the afternoon, babe…” Alec paused, running his hands down Magnus’ back and gripping his upper thighs. “But I guess you’ve had a long day,” Magnus smiled. “C’mon.” Alec kissed his cheek and pulled him to the bedroom, Magnus following with a swaying tail. 

Alec tucked his arms around Magnus’ body, rubbing his fingers across Magnus’ waist and tickles the skin.

Magnus could feel the purring in his chest and he tried not to blush. 

“Sleep well, babe.”

Magnus hummed. “You too, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
